My Past Comes Back
by Cullensforever123
Summary: Edward left bella pregant with four babies now 15 years later one person show up that she never thought she would again can he/she covence bella to go back to her one ture love and father of her baby or will she be stobern old bella rated t Redid ch 13
1. Reliving My Past

Chapter One-Reliving My Past

I sat there reading my favorite book Withering Hights ever time I read it it brought back mermories or _Him_. It was hard just then my oldest Antony walked in looked at the book and chuckled.

"What is so funny" I asked

"you have read the book more times I have lost count" I chuuckled

"you so much like your dad sometimes?" I lauged

Athony tensed I relized what I said and apolgezed Edward was a touchy subjuct for My boys Mason and Athony. The girls wanted to know I always souged the subject but today I decid they had a right to know so I yelled

"Ren,Carlie please come here and bring Mas please" I sighed

Yeah mom"Res asked

"im ready" I smiled a forced smile

"really now please please please!!!" Carlie jumped up and down she was so Alice sometimes.

I siged I rembering my _Old Family_.

"ok here it goes your aunt were Alice and Roslie. Alice was hyper,sewwt my best friend. Rose was well bitchy is a great word-" I craked a smile that touced my eyes for the first time in 15 years

"she want to be humen again and what I have heard is she was jelousy of me. Now your uncles were the big brothers I never had Emment and Jasper. Emment was the prakster of the family-" Res shot a glar at anthony

"and Jasper was quiet and shy but so nice he loved history. And Your gramparents were my second parents esme never had kids but loved us like her own and Carlise was a docter helped every one he could. And last but not least there is your dad-" the boys f=growled

"don't he left to save me ok I was a prertocter of the family ok I loved him more then anyone ever ok?"

"ok" everyone smiled but the boys had forced smiles

Just then the door I got up and anseed it and there was one person I never thought I see again…

**Ha ha ha I feel so evil sorry really a bout the clifthanger!!! Hope you like it I need 5 review to cont sorry I want to know someone is reading it thank u **


	2. I Missed You

_Just then the door I got up and anseed it and there was one person I never thought I see again…_

_Rose?_

_Bella?_

I nodded just the nshe did the one thing I tought could never happen she huged me and dried sob

" I.. Missed… You.. Im… Sorry"

"For What?"

"being a bitch to you"

"I graped her shoulders and looked her in the eye

"Roslie I love you for your bichy gougues self."

"I love you Bella."

" I love you too Rose come in I think you like to hear my story?"

"Yes please"

We walked in and was glad the kids were gone because I was not ready for interductions

"Ok here it goes whe nyou guys left-" we both winced "I found out I was pregent-"

She got a smiled but chagend to rage

"you cheted on my brother?"

"no listen I have a thorey guys can be fathers up to the y die girls are the only ones that chagend "

"oh ok do I have as necie or a nephew?"

"both 2 girls and 2 boys.'

"oh ok-" she smiled a smile that I never seen

"names?"

"my oldest is Renesmea Roslie Cullen-" {**sorry of my spelling} **

"Thank you for nameing my neice after me but how did you get renesme?"

"esme and renne tougther" she nodded

"my oldest boy is Anthony Emment Cullen the my other girl is carlie charile and carlise tougther carlie alice cullen and my youngset boy is mason Jasper Cullen"

"they names are one of a kind just like them."she repiled with a grin

"there middle names match there presnality very well" I lauged

"bella my brother 100th birthday is tonight be his present please" she begged

"whitch one?" but in my heart I knew the anwser

"edward's"

"I don't now if can see him again."

"bella we all need you alice has not shopped in 15 years

"WHAT!"

Yeah em has not pleayed sports jaz a reck because of the emostians and mom wond't build houses and all dad will do is work work work. Come home"

"ok but not with the kids yet ok?'

"ok can I meet them?"

Yes Crlie ren mas and anthony come here please"

The all ran down the staries yeah mom they asked the girls toke on look at rose a yell

"AUNT ROSE" and the y all huged even the boys

**Here is a preivew of chpter 3**

"are you sure rose" I asked

"of course Ready??"

"not really but lets go"

We got out of the car I put my sheild around us and walked in to my family!

**Hope you like it update soo promise**


	3. My Family

We drove down the road and I could not help but think of all the memories I had at this place not a lot but still James I filched just at the thought. Rose look at me

"You ok bells?" she had worry in her eyes

"Yeah just thinking of James" I grimaced

"I was so mean that day I'm sorry"

"Rose say sorry one more time and I'm not going" I smiled

"Fine s-" I glared at her

We pulled up to the house I sighed

"Are you sure rose" I asked

"Of course ready??"

"Not really but lets go"

We got out of the car I put my shield around us and walked in to my family.

We walked into the house. Rose opened the door and look at me smiled and called everyone they come down the stairs. Emment came up and kissed Rose

"Babe whose this" Emment asked looking me up and down

"Have we met you before?" Carlisle asked

"How bout I tell my story?"

Everyone sat down and looked at me to begin.

"15 years ago I fell in love with a vampire when I was human" everyone but Rose gasped

"His brother attacked me at my 18th birthday' the n I was off the ground and in emment's arms

"BELLA!!!"

"Em put me down" I whined

He sat me down then I ran to Alice I she was dry sobbing"

"I…Have... Missed...You...So...Much!"Now I was crying

"Me...Too...My…Best…Best...Friend "

Then I hugged mom

"Mom I have missed you"

"My family is complete again I waited so long for this my daughter" she dry sobbed

Then I walked up to dad I hugged him just like ever one else

"Bella you will always be my daughter no matter what my idiot of a son does to you are part of this family"

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me" I smiled

I walked up to jaz and hugged him the hardest

"I have missed you big brother" I smiled

'me too lil sister I am so sorry about that night"

"I forgave you that night you did it out of nature"

Then I turn to everyone

"Where is Edward?" I asked

"Right here"

I looked into those eyes I thought I never see again

**Hope it is okay review please**


	4. Edwards Girlfriend

**Last Chapter**

_Then I turned to everyone _

"_Where's Edward?"_

"_I'm right here."_

_I looked into those eyes I thought I never see again_

**Now Chapter 4**

"Hi do I know you?" he asked

"Eddie where are you" a heard a voice call

Just then I girl walked in she could be a model and a slut she had a short, tight mini skirt with a shirt that showed everything. She went up and kissed him he kissed back but he was not really into it. Then she turned to me

"And who are you?" she asked looking me up and down

"This_ Natasha_-"Emment said with disgust "is my favorite little sister Bella" Em said with pleasure

When Em said my name Edward eyes popped out of his head and looked me up and down then looked at _Natasha _then at me but before he could say any thing I was gone running away and losing my family once again.

**Edward POV {Finally right?}**

When Emment said Bella's name my eyes popped out I looked at my girlfriend than at my Bella but before I could say anything she was out the door and gone_. _Natasha looked at me

"Who was that" she asked with fake sweetness

"That was Edward ex human girlfriend "Rose said with a smile

"WE FINALLY GET HER BACK AND YOU BRING THIS THING-"Alice pointed at Natasha

"TO THE PARTY."

"THIS THING AS YOU CALL HER IS MY GIRFRIEND AND BELLA IS NOT OUR FAMILY I DON'T LOVE HER ANY MORE" I SHOT BACK

She looked like I had slapped her. Rose looked like she was going to tackle me. And mom just left the room crying. Em and jasper looked at me and yelled tougher

"YOU LEFT OUR LITTLE SISTER FOR HER THE ALL AMERICAN SLUT GOOD CHOICE BRO" and they walked out of the room

Then dad looked at me and said "son you need to go after Bella or never talked to her again." And he walked off

"Also you pick her and we are no longer family anymore "Alice started to cry I want to be the big brother again and comfort her but I watched her walk off

"Go job bro-"rose sneered "you made everyone mad and crying" she started to walk off but trued looked at me

"You love her and you know it just admitted it and you might be happy she not human anymore and has some things she like to tell you but is scared you will leave her again prove her wrong for her and your family please" then rose started to cry UN rose like I thought

I walked off and looked at Natasha "we are done. Goodbye"

I walked out of the door and went off to see my true love once again but when I got into the car one person was there that was ready to go."


	5. my ride down mermorie lane

**Last Chapter**

_I walked off and looked at Natasha "we are done. Goodbye" _

_I walked out of the door and went off to see my true love once again but when I got into the car one person was there that was ready to go."_

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"You think im going to let you screw this up brother" Emment asked

"She my little sister you hurt her once you won't do it again got brother. okay? So let's go." He turned and was ready to go him such an idiot sometimes

"No not happing. I will go alone you go back inside I will call with news about it later okay"

"Fine whatever but makes it happen or you have no family little brother." He had a sad look on his face it toke a lot to make Emment sad

"Okay will do and im older then you so im your big brother" I sighed

He laughed and muttered"what ever you say"

He got out and I started to drive down towards the house I passed the School I looked at it member the day we met and all the memories that it holds I cant believe I left her im stupid I pushed the gas harder and pulled up towers the house I got out a walked towards m love of my life I pushed the door bell and someone opened the door but it was not Bella….

**Sorry it soo short but I want to now what you think give me 5 reveiws and ill con. Tell me who you think will answer the door and what should happen and what you think of my story then I will **

**UPDATE **


	6. My Love Comes Back To Me

**Last Chapter**

_I got out a walked towards m love of my life I pushed the door bell and someone opened the door but it was not Bella…._

"Hello can I help you?' said a girl who looked a lot like Bella but had green eyes

"Im looking For Bella Swan."

"Oh ok-"she gave me a look and so I read her thoughts

_Who is this? I feel like a seen him somewhere"_

"MOM" she yelled wait MOM did she yell mom Bella has kids what!

Bella came down the stairs her eyes red like she had been crying

"Ed...Edward?"She asked

"Yes can we go for a walk?"

Your not leaving again is you" she asked with sadness in her eyes

"No im not please come" I begged

"Um... ok Carlie can you and the kids stay here please."

Yes mom ok" she stammers"

"I love you"

We walked out of the house and towards the woods once again but this time we were going to get back tougher this time I hope.

**Bella POV**

We got to the woods right to the spot were he left me I looked at him with questionable eyes

"What do you need Edward?"I asked trying not to cry

"I love you I always have, When I left my family fell apart I missed you so I went looking for a love to make me happy. So I found Natisha and she made me a least hapopy enough to where I could live through the night. My family hates her though and I know she is no you. You made us all happy I broke up with her I need you I want you" the he did the one thing I had waited 15 years

_He kissed me_ reallykissed me I could have stayed like this forever but then I rembered__ the kids I should go back

Wait the kids he was the father how will I tell him about _His_ kids__

_Oh No_

_**Hope you like it review please ill update soon **_


	7. Finally Telling Him

**Last Chapter**

_He kissed me really kissed me I could have stayed like this forever but then I remember the kids I should go back_

_Wait the kids he was the father how will I tell him about His kids_

_Oh No_

I pulled back and looked in to his eyes

"Ed...Ward"

"Yes my love" he stroked my check it felt so nice to have him back I started to get lost in his eyes no focus. I looked down at my feet

"The girl that opened the door was Carlie Alice…. Cullen" I looked back up he had frozen so I stood there for like five or so min. Then when he unfroze looked at me and in his most clam/angry voice asked

"Carlie Alice…. Cullen as in my family?"

"Yes as in your or our family and she has I sister and 2 brothers named Rennessee Rosalie Cullen, Anthony Emment Cullen and last Mason Jasper Cullen" I looked at him he brain looked like it was working to understand he figured it in like 2 min. Looked at me

"Im so sorry" he said with sadness in his eyes but I was confessed he's sorry for what did he think his kids were a mistake? No No they are no a mistake.

"For what?" I asked trying to stay calm and not cry I felt like I was doing that a lot lately

"Leaving you to rise out kids alone."

"No it's okay-"I put my hand on his check

"We did ok but I want my kids to have a family. A whole let's go tell your family about them and then you can meet them. Is that okay?"

"Okay lets go" Then he grapped me like when I was human and put me on his back and ran I felt happy for once and laughed

"You know I can run now right?'

"Yes but I want to have you on my back" I laughed again and kissed him on the neck by this time we were in the front yard Alice came out in the middle of out make out session and squealed

"I got my sister back!!"

I laughed and ran and hugged her I was back forever. By now the whole family was out everyone hugged me and was so happy I was back but then Rose and Edward looked at me with a look that said _tell them now _

"Um... I need to talk to everyone can we go inside?'

"Of course sweetheart." My second mother said

We walk in to the house we sat down here comes the hard part...

**Hope you like it review and I will update**


	8. Telling Everone Else

**Last Chapter**

"_Um... I need to talk to everyone can we go inside?'_

"_Of course sweetheart." My second mother said_

_We walk in to the house we sat down here comes the hard part..._

Um.. okay here we go. I looked at my famly MY family I was finally got them all back. I got my sisters and brothers and my mom and dad back and most of all my true love. Now I had to tell them they had nieces and nephews. I looked at Alice she was confused I forgot that I block her from my future. Emment was… well looking like Emment with a stupid look on his face probably thinking bout Rose. Rose was looking at me and looked bored because she new about the kids already. Jaz was reading my emotions he was concerned like my big brother concerned. Mom was ready with a sweet smile on her never changing face. Dad was looking at Edward trying to figure out what was wrong. So I got ready to tell them the best news to me. I was going to tell them about my sweet angels.

"Okay do you want to all now what happened when you all left me" They all winced at my choice of words

"Sorry but it was the okay words I could think of" I smiled a very sad smile I was scared to tell them but why am I they are my family they would understand I hoped. They all nodded there heads one for understanding and two all wanting me to cont.

"Okay here we go… When you left I was broken and sad, angry. And then two weeks later I was in a drug store grapping a pregnancy test-"Stopped there and looked around Edward had a sad look in his eyes he was reading everyone thoughts so I blocked them he looked at me and kissed me as a thank you. Rose was looking at me with concern in her eyes but a look that said go on. Jaz was hurting from the emotions in the room and his own emotions so I blocked them for him so he could have just one set of emotions not 8 sets of emotions he looked at me surprised and with a look that said "was that you" I nodded he then looked at me with concern and sadness and sorry. Then I looked at my big BIG brother he was processing and then like a light he got it and looked at me with sadness then with disgust. Then I looked at my mom and dad and they had soreness in there eyes but huntress to then I realized they all thought I cheated on Edward I could not bare the look on Alice face so I tried to stay calm and said

"They are Edwards's kids I promise I have a theory-"I looked at Carlisle and cont

"Okay woman changed for pregnant and guys don't ever changed they can get girls pregnant at 70 so I got pregnant and almost died at birth but my youngest boy changed me after he got out" I finished and looked around they were thinking and process so I let them and was quiet. Then dad was the first to speak and said

"Im sorry Bella for leaving and letting my idiot son make a stupid decision and letting you get pregnant with out our help it is my fault" Dad was the first to speak I looked at him he was sad and angry so I got up and hugged him and said "it's okay you did what was right in your eyes at the time I forgave you all along time ago well all most all you but I forgave him today" he hugged me back and said loving thank you. Then moved to mom and she was dry crying I hugged her and said "I love you mom it's not your fault okay you did nothing I love you as much as I did 15 years ago maybe more" I let her go gave her a reassuring smile and moved to Em. He got up and gave me a bon crushing hug and said "im sorry I thought you cheated you little sister I love you" I looked at him and started to cry and said" I love you to Em you will always be my big brother no matter what your idiot brother says or does" I nodded and sat down I move to Rose she hugged me and said I love you and moved on because we already had our talk. Next was Jasper I looked at him a smiled and hugged him he said " I'm am so sorry it's all-" I cut him off and with a firm looked said " don't you dare finish that sentence I love you jasper you will always be my big brother no matter what happens just like my other brother you two should now that-" I looked between them then focused on jazz " You did what another newborn vampire would do and I love you" I kissed him on the checked and did the hardest person yet Alice…

**Did you like it?**

**It is my longest chapters tell me is it good **

**I will make my chapters longer for you guys review please**


	9. My Best Friend My Sister

**Last Chapter**

_Focused on jazz "You did what another newborn vampire would do and I love you" I kissed him on the checked and did the hardest person yet Alice…_

I turned and looked at her she was dry sobbing the hardest out of everyone. Just looking at her made me start to cry…again. She was my best friend, my sister. I looked at everyone they had half hearted smiles on their faces. I went over and hugged her the hardest it toke her a min. to realize I was hugging her but when she did she started to cry harder if that even possible tougher we were cry harder then anyone ever cried . it felt like forever that either one of us was able to chose the right words to say to each other so when it finally happed I kind of jump to her voice so horse and fragile.

"I'm…so…so…sorry…Bella." She could barley get the words with out crying it broke my heart to her my sister crying.

"Alice-"I had to breathe in so I would not break down again I looked her in the eyes and said what I had wanted to say for 15 years

"Alice…I never was mad at you-"then I remember crying and asking why Alice would leave me alone and getting mad at her like the time when I broke my hand

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my bed it had been 1 week since he had left me in the cold dark forest…alone. I miss him so much. I cant believe his family left with out a good bye I now jasper was problem scared he hurt me again but Em, Carlisle, Seem, Rose well maybe not rose even though I loved her as a sister I know she hated me for being human I wish we could at least talk to each other when we are in a room tougher. And last the one person that hurt the most…Alice my best friend my sister. She left me all by my self and with out a good bye. I'm so mad at her I thought she was my sister I guess I have no family any more it just me and dad I sighed I would truly miss her even if I am mad at her_

I got caught up in the memories it toke a minute for me to focused again but when I did I sighed one more time a count.

"Okay I should tell you the truth. I was mad at one time because my best friend… my sister left with out a goodbye and it hurt badly. But after time I forgave and resized that it was not your fault it was you stupid brother-"I looked at Edward with a "sorry: glace I nodded like he understood so I cont.

"Fault so when I was thinking of names for the kids you came to mind because if I had a girl you would be in her name somehow I know that. Because you would always be my sister in my heart no matter what I loved you." I sighed and finally was brave enough too looked at her face she was started to cry a gain witch made me cry. Mom came over a hugged us a cried to we all calmed down and I looked at rose she had red eyes to I know she had been crying no matter how tough she was she was also a girl and girls cry. I sighed and asked Alice the one of the many questions I wanted asked her

"Alice why did you leave with out a fight" I looked at her right in the eyes she looked right back at me with a little bit of hurt in her eyes

"Bella me and Emment fought the hardest to stay here when Edward came back that night I was so mad at him-"

**Alice POV**

I was looking at Bella she had just asked me "Alice why did you leave with out a fight" i looked into her eyes with hurt and sadness

""Bella me and Emment fought the hardest to stay here when Edward came back that night I was so mad at him-"I thought about when he had came home and told us we were leaving

_Flashback _

_Edward had just left with Bella to drop her off I we sin the woods still comforting Jasper. He was so mad at him self I could tell._

"_Jazz its okay no one is mad at you. You are still learning but you are good inside I know." I looked at him with a sad smile. He didn't even look up at me. That what hurt the most my husband would not look at me. Just when I had those feelings he looked up at me and he asked_

"_Baby why are you hurting is it because of me?" he asked with hurt in his eyes. It hurt to see my husband hurt it broke my heart. He was one of the only ones that could hold me tougher. When I fought with Edward or Emment. Now he's hurt and I can't help him. So I just shoke my head. I could tell he did not believe me but he did not believe it but he did not ask again. _

_Just then I heard the door open and Edward calling our names. So me and jasper got up and walked to the house. When we got there everyone was at the meeting table. I tried to see the future but Edward was blocking me. So I just sat down next to Emment and jasper on the other side. Edward stood up with sadness and hurt in his eyes but said firmly_

"_We our leaving" When he said those word everything confused me_

"_Is Bella coming?' I asked with worry in my voice because by his looks I already new the answer_

"_No. She is staying in forks without us." When he said those words everything inside me snapped_

"_WHAT!! NOT HAPPING. I WILL NOT LEAVE MY SISTER HERE WHY WE GO TO WHERE EVER WE ARE MOVING THIS TIME. I'M AM EVEN SURPRISED YOU WOULD ASK." I yelled at him I had never yelled at Edward. I had maybe got mad but never this mad. He looked at me with surprise that I had just yelled at him but I was mad I can't believe he would leave her it would destroy her and him they were each other's other-half. I looked at around the table everyone else was surprised at this request too. Then Edward spoke _

"_I think this is the best way to keep her safe and have a nice __human__ life" I spoke gently but firmly. Just then Emment did the one thing I thought would never happen_

"_ARE YOU OUR OF YOUR FLIPPING MIND? YOU THINK WE WOULD LEAVE HER. SHE DOES NOT WANT A __HUMEN__ LIFE SHE WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU. YOU LEAVE AND YOU WILL CRUSH HER YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT." He called him out good and I stood up and said as calmly as I could_

"_We should vote on the matter since this concerns all of our family. Deal?" I looked around everyone seemed to agree so I looked a dad for some help he stood up and me and Edward sat down but I was glaring at him he was trying not to look at me in the face_

"_All who agree we should leave and keep Bella safe?" dad said with sadness in his voice but then I was surprise at who raised there hands. Edward, Rose, and…DAD and JASPER_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME.? YOU ALL AGREE AND THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE IM NOT SURPISED ROSE THAT YOU WOULD AGREE BUT DAD AND MY HUSBEND AGREE WHT HAVE WE ALL AGREED THAT IT'S BETTER TO LEAVE MY SISTER THEN STAY" by this time I was crying so hard but I new I had lost 4 to 3 "you win" and I walked off and started packing because in my mind I knew I would never get to say goodbye to my best friend… my sister_

_End of Flashback_

I looked at Bella she new I had zoned off and was waiting for me be finish

**Bella POV**

Alice had zoned of but she looked like she was coming back I looked at her and waited for her to finish. When she came to she looked at me and cont.

"I and Emment fought hard me and Edward has not been close in 15 years. Im sorry we left" I looked into her eyes and hugged her and she new I had forgave her

"Now my next question. I hear you have not gone shopping in 15 years-"I looked at Alice she nodded a sad nod "that will change this weekend 8 the mall deal?" she nodded a happy nod she was back then I looked at Emment

"I hear you have not played baseball in a while" he nodded I looked at Alice and asked when the next thunderstorm was she told me I a week

"Then we are playing baseball in a week. Deal?' everyone nodded not I looked at mom and dad

"Mom you need to build houses and dad you need to start bee home more deal?' I looked at them they looked around and both nodded and very happy nod now I had to get one more family member back to them person I new. I raced to Edward and grapped his hand I looked at Alice she winked she was on with my plan I sat him down with me at the piano and asked

"play my lullaby I miss it and I know your family misses hearing you play" I gave him a dazzling smile he looked at me then at the piano and nodded and played his music it was the most beautiful sound ever I looked around everyone had smile on there faces. I had my family back

…Finally

**Do you like it hope son now push that**** Green**** button and review and tell me if you like it!**


	10. Their Names

Now we where all just hanging out the girls were talking about what we had missed in each others life. The boys were playing Xbox which Emment losing witch equaled whining witch evolved me and rose saying

"Shut up. it's just a game" witch started a fight witch mom got mad cause Emment broke a table because he mad a point that if I had not just came back into there lives that he would do this and he broke the table. Then meant Emment blamed me and then I got in trouble now Emment lost video games for a week and not sports. And I have lost extra activates witch meant no shopping and no baseball but after Alice calmed down from no shopping witch she was mad it toke jasper and me saying sorry 2 million times for her to calm down. Then she said we only had to wait an extra week to play baseball. Emment got so happy he broke the new 9,000 dollar T.V. mom and dad just bought. Mom was not happy so he got grounded and sleeping or lets say "staying" in the same room as Rosie. So… no Rose for a week. He was not very happy but the rest of us were laughing so hard me and Alice the hardest. Gosh I have missed this family. Edward looked at me and smiled. Oh no I put my shield back up. He laughed at me okay by this time with me.

I got up and kissed him witch turned into a make out session. Someone cleared their throat I looked up of course Emment we both looked at him annoyed.

'Yes. How may I help you big brother" I asked with mock sweetness

"Your phone rang" he said in the same tone

"Who was on the caller ID?'

"Someone named Anthony" he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes

"Shit" I got up and grapped my phone 4 voicemails and 4 missed calls each one had called

"Sis what wrong" Emment and jasper looked at me with worry and so did Alice and Edward

"The kids. My oldest called Anthony." I looked at him I decided it was now or never

"His full name is Anthony Emment Cullen" I looked at him he had pride in his eyes he ran up and hugged me and swung me around

"Emmie put me down" I wined everyone laughed. Then I looked at Esme who had just walked into the room. Then there is Rennesme Roslie Cullen. It is Renee and Esme tougher. She was so happy she gave me hug

"Thank you it means a lot"

"You are my second mother no matter what" she nodded then I turned to Jasper. I breathed and then sighed

"Then my second boy Mason Jasper Cullen" he smiled he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. Now it was time to tell Alice and dad. I turned and looked at them

"My youngest is Carlie Alice Cullen. It's Charlie and Carlisle tougher" Dad hugged me said it meant a lot to him. Me and Alice hugged she was so happy she would have shopping buddies. I walked over to Edward he put an arm around my waist. I looked around

"I have decided that Edward should meet them first then you all can meet them but as dad he has the right to meet them first." They nodded then I looked at Edward

"You can meet them tomorrow at 10 okay?" he smiled and nodded

"I should go." I hugged everyone and kissed Edward and left the whole drive home I was panking telling them about there dad. When I pulled up I walk in

…….Here we go

**Sorry it's short hit the green bottom and tell me what u think**


	11. Telling The Kids

**Sorry I toke sooo long I want it to be good tell me what you think**

I walked in to the house. I looked around there was a note

_Mom_

_Went out with friends be back by 12 call if u need us _

_Love you_

_Car Ren Mas_

I looked at the clock 11. I had an hour before I told them the biggest thing in a while. Then I remember when I told them we were moving back to Forks.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday. Today was the day I was going to tell them today. Tell them everything. That we are moving and about there dad. How do I tell my 13 year old kids that we are moving back to my home town? They don't now about there dad I learned to either give short answers or change the subject. Right then the kids walked in my oldest Anthony in the front and Then Mas then Carlie and the Ren. I toke a deep breath the said_

"_Kids can you sit down please." They all looked at each other then at me then they finally sat down. Then Anthony sighed and said_

"_Mom it was my fault im the oldest punish me. We were playing base ball and I through-"I looked at him then laughed_

"_Baby that not what I need to say it's fine." Everyone looked relived then smiled so I counted_

"_We are moving-"they all went form happy to confused or mad. Before they could speak I cout._

"_we are moving to Forks, Wa. Grandpa left the house and it's were I spent a couple of years. Its home and I know you have friends here but we are moving." I looked at them they nodded and understand. Then Carlie thought of something_

"_Isn't that were you met dad?' she looked excited_

"_Yes that is were I met your father. But that is not why we are moving back. I want the small town back and it has been long enough." Car and Ren look sad but nodded. Anthony and mas looked relived again and nodded_

"_Okay here is the back up story for us. We are brothers and sisters. If any one asks we are Bella's kids. Im am 16 you are 12 okay?" they all nodded we were going back home back to were all the heartbroken happed hopefully __**THEY**__ don't comeback because I can't handle the hurt again._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled. Right then they walked into the house. They new by my look that something was wrong so they sat down.Antony looked at me worry in his eyes

"Mom is you ok?' he asked I thought about what I was going to say so I decided on the truth lets not go around the bush.

"Yes im ok but I have some news-"I toke a deep breath in and out even if I didn't have to "- your dad wants to meet you guys and then you can meet everyone else" I looked at the floor no one said a word for about 20 min so I finally looked up the girls looked happy but the boys looked mad so I sighed

"Girls can you go upstairs for me?' I asked they nodded and ran upstairs. I looked at my sons they were the just like their dad in every way Anthony and Mason had the hair and the deep green eyes but Anthony got both our stubbiness so in was hard to get him to change his mind once it was maid up.

"Guys Im sorry but he is your father. You now I have said this more once he left to protect me. So you will be nice because you two and him want what is best me. You now that and I now that. Right?" I asked I know I know the answer but I needed them to know their answers I looked at them so they new I was not joking. They looked at me then at each other and they finally came to the conclusion that I was right so they nodded.

"Ok now what do you think about meet everyone else. Cause I know that meeting your dad will be hard for you guys and I under stand" I looked at them they had mock-horror on there faces. I laughed "I take that as a yes you want to meet the rest." They nodded hard I thought their heads would pop off. They decided that they would hang out in their rooms so I decide to go back to the Cullen's house. I drove through the woods rembering everything me and Edward me and my dad little memories. I still can't believe my dad died of a heart attack he was so young. I miss him everyday. I drove up to the house. I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I walked in cause I knew they would not care. When I walked in Alice and Rose were on the couch and I could hear Em and Jaz in the backyard fighting over something and Edward laughing. The girls looked a me with confused looks on their faces

"the kids are just hanging out in thir rooms tonight so I came back. Do you want me to leave" I teased They both shock their heads real fast. So I sat down and we watch some T.V. but then we deiced to go hang out with the boys. We walk out through the doors to find Dad luging and the boys looing guilty I looked and found whytheir was a hole in the house a Emment body hole. Me and Rose looked at each other a cracked up. When we finally camend down we asked what happened. The boys were fighting and jaz pushed Edward in to Em and Emment was standing aganst the house and went through the wall. That was so a thing Emment would do! I walked over to Edward and kissed him on the check. Thenm told him why I was back me and the girls sat down while the boys tried to cover up the hole before Mom found it. Then Alice asked

"Im thirsty can we go hunt?' we all agreed to go hunting cause Jaspoer eyes were kinda a a tint of black and so did me and Alice's Edward and Emment were the blackest out of everyone but rose was okay not as bad. So we went hunting Me and Rose had ! deer each and then Rose drank some bear and I drank some loin Edward had 2 lions and jazz and Emment fought over a beer for like 20 min but ending with jaz having 2 deers and half a bear and same with Em. We were done me and Alice and Rose went home and shpped online for some new dresses and the boys played some viedo games Emment lost…again but only hit or broke 2 things a lamp and jasper head. At like 8 am I deide to gohome eward would be there in 2 hours so I said goodbye…again and drove home.

**Is it good tell me and should I do one of the kids POV? Review and tell me**


	12. Twlight AN PLEASE READ!

A/N I now hate me

Ok, so I really need HELP!! Should the meeting with The kids Go Okay, bad or really good should the boys get mad or should they be okay and maybe… get close to Edward I don't know I want your help tell what you think!! And soon if I get some help I will have a new chapter in a week!! I promise!!

Ali


	13. Meet Dad Redo

**I decide to re-do this chapter I had some reviews that told me that they don't like the chapter! So here a kinda ending to the chapter**

Bella POV

It was the day the kids were going to meet Edward. The girls were so happy they were bouncing off the walls. The boys though were… doing what they do best being mad, I kind of had a felling maybe, just maybe at me for making me this. I know they don't want to meet Edward but they need to.

I walk down stairs to find the girls talking about what would happen today… they are so my Alice and Rose. They are talking about everything I have told them about the Cullen's. I look around the boys are no where to be found, where were they. I look at the girls and asked them "Where are the boys" They panic; they look at each other like they are trying to come up with a good lie.

"Just tell me you now I will find out" I say with the mom voice a really use on the girls. I save that voice for the boys.

They sigh and say "They went hunting" Carlie says with defeat.

What they went hunting! I told them to go last night, but they said they were fine. Not that the really need to but they go out once and a while it helps with when we go out to town. I'm going to kill those two.

I kiss the girls cheeks then ran out the door, when I find those two… I smell Anthony I run towards it. It's really strong as I get closer. I find them just sitting there talking.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING??"

They jump high in the air. When they land they look scared. Oh they should… they better be scared.

"**I will ask one more time WHAT are you doing**" I said in a deadly whisper that got louder with every word

"w-e we were h-unting" Mason tried

I shook my head real fast 'Try one more time"

"Fine we were hiding" Anthony said

"From what?' I asked with a screeched

"DAD!" Mason said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I shook my head they were still mad at him. I thought we had figured this all out.

" Ok I will say this one more time, he left to save me from everything his world held that could hurt me.-" I held up my hand to stop them when Mas started to open his mouth.

"-It didn't work, **But** he tired and I love him for it.-" I got up and walk over and hugged them "--- I love you guys for trying to help me and keep me safe but I want this. You guys need your family and that also includes your dad.-"I let go and made them both look at me "I will say this one more time, you will meet your dad and be nice got it?' they nodded at me. I started walking away. When I mad sure they were following me, I called over my shoulder.

"You two are not off the hook. You two are grounded for a week got it!" They both new not to argue with me so they nodded. We had just walked in the house when I heard a car drive up. I new it was Edwards, I heard him walking up, and then he rang the door bell.

Here we go...

**Ha-ha I would not do that to you guys. So here is the rest of the chapter!**

Edwards POV

I walk up to the house going as slow as I can. I'm scared what they hate me for what I did to Bella. I mean I hate myself for what I did do they hate me too?

"They are upset, but they understand"

I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see the t love of my life leaning on a tree. She her smile that warms heart if I had one. She waves a hand at me to follow her. We walk in the house. I see 2 girls and 2 boys sitting on the couch. Bella walks and sits down and I follow her.

She says" Edward this is-"she points to a girl with my hair color and her curls "- Renessmae "she smiles at me in her mind she says "_Hi dad! I'm glad to meet you"_

'This is Carlie" she points to a girl that looks exactly the same as her sister except her eyes is… my human green eyes. She smiles a smile that reminds me of my favorite sister Alice. "_Hi dad!! I'm so glad to meet you. I missed you_

Next she points to one of the boys that looks like me even has my green eyes. 'This is Anthony. He looks at me with hatred that I understand too much. He is thinking _he has no right to come back after all this time!! He left mom he didn't want her. Now he does?_

Bella gives him warning look. She points to the next boy who is another look alike of me.

"This is Mason" He looks at me with strong hated, not as much as Anthony but with hated. "_I hate you, why did you come back?" _I look at him with shook. My sons really don't like me.

I turn toward the girls "So let's hear all about you two." I said with a smile. Carlie started telling me all about her. She is such an Alice she loves to shop and loves clothes. She makes clothes to! She and Alice would get along so good. Renessmae is just like Rose. She loves to shop but also works on cars.

In the middle of the girls talking the boys stood up and Anthony asked

"HOW CAN YOU TALK TO HIM? HE LEFT MOM DID NOT EVEN LOOK BACK!" Bella looked at him and her eyes flashed "ANTHONY EMMENT CULLEN!!"

"NO MOM! I tired to act nice but I cant he left he has no right to just come back and expect us to be okay and love him I cant!" He walked out of the room and upstairs.

After a couple seconds I hear a door slam and break. Vampire strength I guess. Bella looks at Mason and asked in a scary calm voice 'what do you think Mason?' He looks like he's deciding whether to answer or stay quiet. "I think it will talk time. And right now I'm not ready. I just need time dad" he looks between us and walks up stairs. I look at Bella and decide that we need to talk alone. "Girls why don't you two go upstairs. I need to talk to your mom" They look at each other and nod and walk slowly up stairs.

I turn to my love and she has her head in her hands. I know if she could cry she would be. "Love its okay" she shakes her head. She looks at me and with a sorry look in her eyes

"I am so sorry. You don't deserve that" She is way to kind. "Love, I deserve so much more then that." She shakes her head again. "You did it to protect me. You did not want me to end up like you" well that did not happen because her you sit. "Its okay I now why they feel that way and like Mason said it will take time" she nods and looks at me

"I guess they don't get to meet everyone else" she sighs. "Why not?" I asked confused. "Because I told them they had to be nice or I would not let them go." She says with a sad smile. "Baby, Let them go, they were just trying to tell us how they feel." I smile at her that smile I know she can't say no to.

She looks at me and she nods "I will go talk to them" she gets up and walks up the stairs to talk to her sons… no I mean our sons.

**Bella POV**

I walk up the stairs toward my Anthony room. I walk in with out knocking I was calm but not enough to now be mad at all. He is lying on the bed and reading the one thing that keeps him calm. He did not hear me come in. "Okay you want to explain to me what happen down there?" I ask in you-tell-me-or-I-kill-you voice.

He looks up "I'm sorry mom. I just… cant like yet I'm not ready.' He sighed in defect. I smile at him he is so his dad even if he does not see it. I sit on his bed and wrapped my arms around him "Baby, I love you so much and I will never stop. But I will never put up with your yelling at your dad. Got it kid?' I look at him with that mother look. He nods at me and hangs his head. I kiss his head

"Mason! Get in here please" I call for him. Anthony looks at me confused. Mason walks in recently and carefully. He looks around and when he sees it safe he sits down at the desk chair

"Yes mom" He asked. He tired to look innocent but could not pull it off. Anthony laughs at his try and fail. "Okay so you two are coming to meet the rest of the family if you want to?" I asked and said in one sentence. There eyes light up and then look confused. "You mean we are no in trouble?' Mason asked hopefully. I sake my head "Oh No you are so in trouble oh sons of mine. Your two are ground for a week plus the week you already had, so 2 weeks. Okay?-"I look at them with the no argue look. They nod "- Okay so we are leaving in 10 minute if you want to come okay?" They nod and run off to get ready.

I shake my head and go down the stairs to see the girls and Edward talking. I smile at least they are ok with him. I keep walking and sit down "How are we" I ask. Edward puts his arm around my waist and answers "we are good" he kissed my check. The girls smile they are happy to have their dad back. The boys come down the stairs. Nod to their dad and walk toward the door. At least they are trying a little harder. I and Edward walk out the door toward the car and go to see the rest of the family.

**Hope it is a little better!! Tell me what you think.**

**Plez Review**


	14. Family and Future

Bella's POV

We all got in the car and started driving to the house. The boys and Edward were making small talk. I smile as we are pulling up to the house. We get out and walk in through the back door. We walk in and I call out for everyone.

They all come down the stairs; Alice is jumping up and down! I smile and roll my eyes, she never changes but I would not have it any other way.

Emmett is like a child on Christmas his eyes light up and he is ready to jump of the stairs and mull the kids.

Rose has a smile on her face. She will be a great aunt she will spoil the kids as if they were her own. She would have been a great mom im so sorry she never got that.

Esme looks like she wants to bust and cry out in any moment she is so happy.

Carlisle looks like a proud dad and grandpa all in one. He will always be another dad to me.

Jasper is jumping off the walls from all the emotions in the room I black all them from him and he shows me a rare smile of relief. I nod my head at him and send him back a smile.

"So how is everyone" I say just to annoy Alice. With in 3 sec she glaring at me

"Get on with It Bella" she huffed. Everyone in the room laughs. I smile

"Everyone this is Anthony, Mason, Rennessme and Carlie." I point to each one of them.

"Hi I'm your aunt Alice. I heard so much about you. I can't wait to get to know you so much more-"I zoned Alice out there I knew she would she would go on for hours so I give her 5 minutes. I look at Edward him I shaking his head at his sister and rolling his eyes. He sees me looking and gives me that smile and look that as a human would have me in his arms in a heartbeat it still did but there was time for this later I showed him with my eyes.

I look at Alice her time is up, I walk over and hug her after like a minute she stops talking and realizes she been talking for 5 minutes with 3 breathing breaks. She nods sheepishly. I smile

"That Alice you just have to love that pixie" she glares at me but her smile wins out.

"This is Emmett he is a child at heart we love him" I wave my finger for Em to come down. He jumps over the railing and earns a glare from mom. He walks over and picks the girls off the floor and hugs them. They giggle at him. After Em greets the boys I start talking again

" You know Aunt Rose" I point rose as walks like a model every time it makes me smile at how she has that way of just doing that. Rose walks over and gives hugs to each of the kids. They are very soft and loving all in one.

"Know this is Uncle Jasper he has a way with know how your feeling" I joke. He right next to me like he been there the whole time.

"Funny Bells" he says shaking his head. Everyone laughs. He goes and hugs the girls and shakes the boy's hands. "Know the last two-"Carlise walks up with Esme she hug my shoulders. I finish what I was saying "-This is your grandparents Carlise and Esme." Esme runs and hugs them all they all hug her back; I know she is happy to finally have all her family in one room. Carlise must have know what I was thinking cause he smiled and nodded and sighed " This is the happiest she has been in a long time Bella other then we found you of course." I smiled right back at him because I understood he was happy too. I had my family back and this time nothing can tear us apart. I look around the room and see Carlie with Alice talking about shopping and hair. I smile they had found shopping buddies. I see Ren talking to Rose they were talking about all the new cars. Anthony was talking to Em about all the new jokes they could try. I shook my head this house is going to be in trouble I just know it. Mas is talking to Jaz about the Wars. Mas loves to talk to the Civil War but so does jaz" I smile and if tears could come down my face I sure I would be crying. I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You okay love" he whispers in my ear. I nod

"Just happy we are all back tougher again" I smile want to cry so much right now cause I was just so happy. He nods he understands what I mean.

"I know baby and nothing is going to make me leave you again that I can promise you."

At this point I get out of his arms and turn and look at him. "Ed-"he cuts me of with a shake of his head and putting his finger to my lips

"I know you know that I will never leave again but let me finish. Bella I love you more then anything in this world. You are the only one that can I feel whole again. I cant ever leave you again the first time I left my world fell apart and know looking at you I know that I cant live without you-" he looks at me and pulls out of his pocket a box he get on one knee and I gasp. "- Bella Marie Swan will you marry me" I so wanted to cry right know.

I look at my family and see them all looking at me with waiting eyes. I look at Alice she has that eye glazed over look was seeing the future. When she came out of it with a smile on her face. I look at my kids everyone them was waiting for me to answer. I look at my boys and they look at each other and nod their heads, they want me to say yes. I turn to my true love and utter those words that every one wanted to hear

"Yes Edward Mason Cullen I will marry you" I cried. He is up of he's feet and I am in his arms in a second. He slips a diamond ring and I realize was his mom's. He hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"Forever" I look in to those eyes

"Forever I agree"

When I break away from those eyes that make my knees go weak. Alice rushes to me and hugs me with all her pixie might. When she lets go she a pleading look in her eyes.

"Can I plan her wedding?' she asks. I think about it I really would love her to plan it.

"Okay but I get to help okay?" she nods and hugs me again. Everyone else crowds around. Emmett picks me up in his big bear hug. Esme hugs me with those wanting cry eyes.

After everyone calm down I hear a very girly scream and then lots yelling

"ANTHONY EMMENT CULLEN I WILL KILL YOU!!!" I hear Carlie scream

And hear we go the FUN has begun. I cuddle into Edward side and think…. I love my family.

**I hope that is good!! I am sooo sorry for taking so long I had school project and never a free minute! Plez Review and tell me what you think and how you think this story she keep going! Im going to do 4 or so more chapters then a Sequel!**

**~Ali**


	15. Wedding Plans

Bella's POV

2 Months Later

I sat on the meadow thinking about everything that happened in the last two months. After Edward proposed we had started planning the wedding. Alice wanted an outside wedding. I said yes cause who could bet against Alice? So my wedding was in a week. It was a family wedding. Alice was my maid of honor just like I had always dreamed and Rose and the girls were bridesmaids. Emment is the best man and Jasper and the boys are the groomsmen. Carlise is walking me down the Aisle. I would not have it another way. I still can not believe I have my family back it seems just like a dream.

I feel my phone vibrate. 1 NEW TEXT it read. Who would be texting me? I open it and it says ALICE. "Hey we are going to pick up the rest of the wedding things you coming?" I text back yes and start walking back to the house careful not to trip I might be a vampire but im still Bella never no what will happen. I reach the door and walk in the house. I can smell Esme cooking and hear Carlise on the phone with the hospital getting time off for next week. Edward and Emment are watching baseball and Jas is just laughing at them. I kiss Edward cheek and get in the car. Alice and Rose and the girls are in it. The boys are hunting I guess.

We were going to Seattle and getting the dress and the flowers getting the decorations. Alice would not let me see what she was doing with the decorations see wanted me to be surprised. Alice turns on the radio and the song that is the song that I think I decided we should dance to at our wedding is such a good song for us.

_**I know, I know what's on your mind**_

_**And I know it gets tough sometimes**_

_**But you can give it one more try**_

_**Find a reason why**_

_**You should pick it up**_

_**And try it again**_

_**'Cause it's all right**_

_**I think we're gonna make it**_

_**I think it might just work out this timeIt's all right**_

_**I think we're gonna make it**_

_**I think it might work out fine this time**_

_**It's all right**_

_**I think we're gonna make it**_

_**I think it might just work out**_

_**'Cause it's not too late for that**_

_**Too late for me (love)**_

_**I know I've been hurt before**_

_**And I know I really shouldn't give any more**_

_**But this time**_

_**This time things seem just a little different**_

_**And when I look in your eyes**_

_**You know I can see that it's true**_

_**And I hear you say it's all right**_

_**Just when you feel helpless**_

_**Nothing left to say**_

_**Love will find us**_

_**The past behind us**_

_**Then we're on our way**_

_**Time and time again I see**_

_**People so unsure like me**_

_**We all know it gets hard sometimes**_

_**You can give it one more try**_

_**Find another reason whyYou should pick it up**_

_**You should kick it up**_

_**And try it again**_

'Hey Alice this is the song I think for me and Edward to dance to" Alice nodded and had the happy smile on her face. I knew she had waited for the wedding day since she had seen me come to Forks. We pull up to David's Bridal. We get out of the car and o put my arms around the girls. I was glad I had them and the boys they were my everything when Edward had left they had kept me going for so long. We walk in and I see Alice go ask the girl for our dresses. I had yet to see my dress I was so excited. The lady comes out with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It went around my neck and was a swoon style. I ran and hugged Alice. She hugged me back. "I just want this day special for you" she whispered in my ear. I nodded we both had wanted this day for a while.

I go to try it on, when I look in the mirror I see the princess I had dreamed about for so long I looked like someone that deserved to stand next to Edward. I smile and turn to my family. Rose smiles "you great bells." I smile back at her it still a little weird that she is nice to me. I look at Alice she is jumping up and down. "I LOVE IT!!!" she get a couple of stares but I just laugh at her I really do not know how I could live with out her again. I look at the girls. "We love it mom" Car says they both look like they want to cry. I step down and walk to them and pull them both in a hug. "I love you both." I whisper. They say I love you too mummy.

After our family moment we go looking for bridesmaids dresses. My colors are black and green. I know who pick black for their wedding but I had picked those colors when I saw them together. We were looking at dresses when I saw rose come out in the perfect Rose dress. It was green and ended at her knees. "You like?" I nodded "I love it!" she smiled and deiced on that one. Rennessme's dress was a really pretty one. It wrapped around her neck like a necklace. Carlie dress was a v-neck and had straps for her shoulders. Alice dress was foo-foo at the bottom and looks great on her short pixie body. We all loved our dresses.

We got in the car and went to go get flowers we came out with white lilies. Alice went into a wedding store for decoration but when she came out would not let me see them.

"I want to see your surprised face Bella" she sighed. She was so stubborn when it came to surprises. We pulled in the drive way the girls took my dress and went to hide it from Edward. We walked in to see all the boys watching the Football game with at least 1,500 dollars in the middle for bets. We walk up the stairs to get dressed so we can go hunting. When we are all ready we walked back down the stairs with me and Alice arms linked. "We are going hunting boys" we got an "ok" back at us we shake our heads. I look behind me and see mom going with us. "You think they remember we left?' I ask Alice. She laughs and shakes her head. I laugh right along with her. After we had hunted we go back home and as soon as we walk through the door we had all the boys with their arms around us "Where were you girls?" we all laugh "Hunting we told you" I reply. They look at each other realizing what had happened they had been so wrapped up in the game they did not hear us. We all get ready to go our own ways till morning.

**Is it good?? Hit that green button and tell me`**


	16. AN Read!

_**Author Note**_

_**The pic's of the dresses on on my profile! Look at them I love them!!**_

_**~Ali**_


End file.
